


Hunting

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, English is not my native language, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Summary: Sometimes the hunter becomes the hunted.





	Hunting

21 year-old professional legendary huntress Ruby Rose, also known as The New Grimm Reaper, was in the cave looking for a new dangerous Grimm to kill.

„Oh! What is this?”, said Ruby, bending down after strange footprint.

A mysterious figure hides in the dark, sees her new victim bend over, showing at the same time her perky butt.

Cock gets instantly hard erection in mysterious person pants. Without wasting time, predator jump, and immediately attacked helpless human girl from her spider weebs.

„W-WHAT?!”, shouted completely suprised Ruby.

She feeling that something sticky entwine her hands, and torso. Tied-up huntress fell onto stomach, with her ass raised up. Then she heard that someone is behind her. She felt that this person takes off her panties, and started gropes her soft ass. After a short time, she got a spank.

„AHHHHHHH!”, Ruby moaned with pleasure.

„W-who are you? Why are you doing this?”, asked confused girl.

Then her abuser, spread her legs, and spit saliva into her anus.

„Thats makes it easier~”,said the excited female voice, and slams big dick deep inside in her ass.

Torturer begins pounding Ruby virgin asshole fast and hard. Sounds of the slapping of the thrusts, and also lustful moans from submissive warrior, can be heard in all cave.

„You're so tight! Ohhh~”, whispered abuser.

Ruby growls in pleasure. Her moans gets louder and louder.

„Fuck me! Fuck my tight ass harder!”, whimpered excited Ruby.

Attacker enjoys the sounds of moans makes by her prey. She speed up her thrusts, putting all her energy into driving her cock as deep as she could into huntress.

„I'm gonna come!~”, she said, and came in Ruby rear.

Ruby cum as she felt semen fill her butthole. Squirt from her pussy, dripping on cold cave floor.

Aggressor pulls and sees her seed leaking from poor girl ass. She turn defeated huntress on her side, and kiss girl lips.

Ruby finally could see her conqueror. It was young spider faunus girl. She had pale blue hair, and innocent-looking face, on a which was a smile of triumph. Faunus was dressed in a black outfit, and also she had a strange looking hands. 

Ruby felt a strange feeling of joy, that so cute looking person, dominated her completely, and depriving her ass virginity.

„Well, how was it? You feel good? It's the first time when I fucked that legendary and powerful huntress like you!”, said cleary fascinated faunus.

„Wonderful...so fantastic.”, responded tired but happy Ruby.

„I'm Trifa.”, introduced herself.

„What's about you? What's your real name, my sexy Reaper?”, asked curious faunus.

„Ruby. Ruby Rose.”


End file.
